Such drives are generally known and serve, for example, to adjust parts of seating furniture and/or loungers, such as lath grids for beds or of seats.
There are known drives for furniture that serve for adjusting the height and/or inclination of an upholstery element of a seat in relation to a base body of the seat, the upholstery element being configured as a seat part upon which a seat surface is formed. The known drive includes a scissor-like lifting rod, which is connected to a base body and supports the seat part. A drive operated by an electric motor is provided to adjust the lifting rod.
One disadvantage of this known drive for furniture is that it is complicated and therefore expensive to produce. Another disadvantage is that the known drive requires much space, especially beneath the seat part.